Percy Jackson and the Children of the Nations
by booklover4816
Summary: What happens when Canada's and Prussia's daughter is dragged off to Camp Half-Blood by mistake? The nation's of the world will stop at nothing to recover this lost province. Gods, nations, states, and demigods clash in this story of lost family and forgotten secrets. Nyotalia and OCs. Rated T because it's Hetalia. Hiatus until April.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog: Run Away Province

It was a beautiful day in the country of Canada. There was an unusual loudness coming from the Williams-Beilschmidt residence. This was mostly because of Canada's twin sister, Amelia F. Jones, also known as the United States of America. But Prussia's sister-in-law, Feliciana Vargas-Beilschmidt, wasn't helping things by informing her husband and brother-in-law of what her sorella had to say. Also Madeline's older sister, Alice Kirkland, and older brother, Francis Bonnefoy, were throttling each other. Meanwhile, Prussia was fighting with Austria while Slovenia, also known as Aleksander Zupan, held Hungary back from hitting Gilbert with her frying pan. Just another typical family reunion.

Canada sighed and turned to her husband, interrupting his fight with Austria. "I'm going to go get Quebec."

"Okay Birdie. Be back soon. Ich liebe dich." Prussia replied.

"Oui, je te aime." Madeline replied before heading up stairs.

She walked up the stairs just as America joined England's and France's fight. She heard Amelia getting very heroically beat up and Feliciana screaming and clinging to Ludwig while Gilbert just encouraged it by proclaiming his awesomeness. There was a loud clang and sounds of Slovenia telling Elizabeta off.

Canada came to her daughter's room and knocked on the door. "Quebec, your aunts, uncles, godparents, and Aleksander are here. Come on. Aleksander was looking forward to playing with you."

She opened the door and screamed loudly. Several sets of feet could be heard thundering up the stairs. Amelia was the first to get there.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" she asked in a serious tone that the Canadian hadn't heard since the Cold War.

"Québec, ma belle fille, est manquant!" Canada cried.

The province's room was trashed. Her pillows were in shreads and the desk was filped. The window was wide open and what was left of the curtains was fluttering in the breeze. Papers, pens, and crayons were thrown across the floor.

"How the bloody hell did we not notice this chaos?" Alice asked as Amelia pulled out her phone and started making calls.

The American started speaking in Russian to whoever was on the other end as she wrapped an arm around her sister. Feliciana and Elizabeta came over to Canada and wrapped her in a hug. They cradled her and rocked her back and forth.

"Et si elle a été kidnappé? Elle purrait se violées ou assassinées. Mon Dieu!" Madeline sobbed.

Amelia hung up her phone. "There, there Maddy. It's okay. I called Russia and I'm going to call Mexico, Venezuela, Colombia, Cuba, Portugual, China, Japan, Spain, Romano, Romania, the Nordics, Brazil, Poland, the Baltics, Switzerland, and whoever else there is to call. We will find her even if we have to search every corner of the world."

"It's okay love. I'll start by calling my former colonies." Alice assured her.

Gilbert lead his wife from the room. The other countries started dialing the others until eventually every country on the Earth was on alert.

"Birdie, it vill be okay." Prussia assured her. "Ve vill find her. Your schwester has ze best military in ze vorld und nobody vill rest until our awesome daughter is found."

"Ve~ it will be okay. Don't cry!" Italy said before throwing her arms around the two and bursting into tears.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young man with goat legs and horns was dragging a teenage girl about fourteen with light blond hair and eyes a cross between red and indigo down an empty street near the Canadian border. She was swearing in French and threatening him with the Canadian, German, French, British, Italian, and American militaries. Of course he didn't understand what she was saying as it was in French.<p>

"Settle down!" the goat boy hissed.

She switched to English. "Not until you tell me where the hell we are going and why you kidnapped me from my house. Mein vater and ma mère will be worried sick. They will have several different militaries from around the world after you. So I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"I'm Grover Underwood and I'm your protector. I'm taking you to camp. You'll die if we don't get there." he told her.

"But I-" she started before cutting off. Her mother said she should never, under any circumstances tell anyone about her immortality. She might as well humor this Grover. "Fine. I'm Marie Williams-Beilschmidt, your apparent hostage."

She willing allowed the goat-boy crossbreed to drag her across the border into Vermont. They traveled south to Long Island. They reached a large pine tree and ran across the border where a camp with Greek style building was sitting on the other side. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes approached the duo.

"You're back Grover." he greeted.

"Yep and I brought another demigod. This is Marie Williams-Beilschmidt. Marie, this is Percy Jackson." Grover said.

"Wait, demigod? You're mistaken. My vater is Prussian and my mére is Canadian. I don't belong in Auntie Amelia's territory. I belong in Mére's territory. You're risking war by just having me here. Any way, what the hell is a demigod?"

"A demigod is a child between a Greek or Roman God and a mortal." Percy explained.

"God? Like Aunt Feliciana's grandfather's and Hercules's myths? Non, you've made a mistake. Speaking of my poor Aunt, she's probably having a panic attack right now and Uncle Ludwig will murder me for it along with Auntie Amelia, Aunt Alice, Uncle Francis, Aleksander, Miss Elizabeta, Mr. Rodreich, Vater, Mére and all of their friends. So I should really get home. I'll just call my Aunt to come and get me."

Percy exchanged a look with Grover. "I think we need to take her to Chiron."

* * *

><p><strong>A Percy Jackson Hetalia crossover. It takes place after Heroes of Olympus and certain countries are going to be opposite genders. The main pairings are PruCan, Gerita, FrUK, Spamano, and AusHun. With the side pairings of Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, SuFin, and DenNor. The nyotalia characters are Canada, America, Romano, England, and Italy.**

**OCs descriptions:**

**Slovenia- Aleksander Zupan. Birthday is October 29. His hair color is brown and he has sea green eyes. He's sixteen in appearance. He was part of the Austria-Hungary Empire and became an independent country after their spilt. He considers Austria and Hungary as parental figures and thinks of Prussia as his godfather. Italy is his childhood friend and was annexed by her during World War II. He tries to lighten the mood with jokes and is more like Hungary than he is like Austria. He knows Slovenian, Hungarian, Italian, English, and German. Tends to break up Hungary's fights.**

**Quebec- Marie Williams-Beilschmidt. Her birthday is July 1. Her hair is a long, wavy light blond and her eyes are a mix between indigo and red. She knows England, French, and German and tends to mix the three languages. She's rebellious and snappy, which causes Canada to have to keep an eye on her at all times, hence Canada's glasses. She considers Hungary and Austria her godparents due to her father's closeness to them.**

**Translations:**

**French-**

**Oui- yes**

**Je te aime- I love you**

**Québec, ma belle fille, est manquant- Quebec, my beautiful daughter, is missing**

**Et si elle a été kidnappé? Elle purrait se violées ou assassinées. Mon Dieu!- What if she's been kidnapped? She could be raped or murdered. My God!**

**Ma mére- my mother**

**Non- no**

**German-**

**Ich liebe dich- I love you**

**Mein Vater- my father**

**If you see any mistakes please tell me. I used google translate for the French and German. I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson. Chapters are going to be between 1000 and 3000 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Failed Tracking

"Birdie, let's not do anyzing too rash." Prussia told his wife as she dug around the closet for her hockey stick.

"Our daughter is missing, eh!" she growled. "Someone has kidnapped her and I'm going to get her back. She's probably on American territory because I can't sense her on mine."

Gilbert put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "I vant her back too, Birdie. I really do, but hyu don't see me pulling out my awesome sword. If she really is in hyur schwester's territory, zen ve can't just storm zere. Zat vould be considered an act of var."

"You're right..." Madeline whispered. "God you're right and I wish you weren't. I want my baby back."

"Komm here." he said.

Canada reluctantly walked over to her husband. Prussia carefully wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her back and forth. "You are ze awesomest mutter in ze entire vorld. Now let's ask hyur schwester if she vill be awesome enough to let us look in her territory."

* * *

><p>Marie was not happy. Not only was she kidnapped from her parents' home, but these crazy people kept insisting she was a "demigod." Obviously, telling them she was the Canadian province of Quebec wasn't an option. Neither was telling them her mother is Canada and her father is the former nation of Prussia. So she had no choice but to humor them. She just hoped her aunt would figure out where she was and take her home. She didn't belong among these people, she belong with nations.<p>

Grover left her with Percy. He insisted on introducing her to the Praetor of New Rome, Frank Zhang, who is also Canadian. She loves meeting her mother's citizens, but she figured he'd be insane like everyone else at this camp. As her father would say, her situation is unawesome.

Finally they came to a Chinese looking boy. This confused her because Percy said they were meeting one of her mother's citizens, not China's.

"Frank, this is Marie Williams-Beilschmidt. Marie, this is Praetor Frank Zhang." Percy introduced.

"Bonjour. I am from Quebec." Marie greeted.

"Um, bonjour. I'm from British Colombia." he replied. "Are you German? You kind of have a faint German accent."

"Prussian-Canadian actually. My vater used to live in what was Prussia, but it's now somewhere in eastern Germany around Poland. The allies dissolved Prussia after World War II." she explained. "I also have family in America, England, France, Germany, and Italy."

"So your mother is your godly parent then?" Frank asked.

"Non. Ma mére is Canadian. She works for the government." Quebec snapped. "I've lived with both Vattie and Maman my entire life. It is a mistake that I am here. My parents and relatives will be worried sick. Take me home."

"Look, you can't go home until you're trained. Now that you know who you are, you'll be in constant danger." Percy told her.

"I know how to fight. Vattie taught me how to use a sword and Maman taught me how to snipe. Uncle Ludwig and Auntie Amelia also made sure I knew how to defend myself." she growled. "And if I need to surrender, Aunt Feliciana taught me how to mass produce white flags. Besides, if anything dares try to hurt me, they will wish they were never born."

"How about I take you to someone who can help you get in touch with your parents?" Percy offered.

* * *

><p>Slovenia was patiently waiting for Austria and Hungary in Canada's kitchen when the phone started ringing. He looked at caller ID, but he didn't recognize it. He carefully picked it up. "Pozdravi?"<p>

"Aleksander? Bonjour! I'm so glad to hear your voice. Is Vattie or Maman there?"

"Quebec? I'm putting you on speaker. Prusija! Oče! Matti! Canada! Come quickly! Quebec is on the phone!" he yelled.

The adults came thundering in. Prussia ran to the phone. "Quebec, is it really you? Is it really mein awesome tochter?"

"Oui Vattie, it's me. Is Maman there?"

"Oui, I'm here." Canada spoke up.

"Ve~ Quebec! Luddy it's Quebec! Where are you nipote?" Feliciana asked.

"Aunt Feli? I'm at this place called Camp Half-Blood. These people keep insisting I'm a child of a Greek god, but I know Vattie and Maman are my parents." Quebec explained. "Can you have Auntie Amelia come get me?"

"Let me talk to the director of this camp, eh." Madeline ordered.

"He said not to let you. Maman, I'm scared. I want to come home." Marie whispered. "I have to go now, but I will be in touch soon. And I know, Mére, don't tell anyone anything about me."

The line went dead and Slovenia reluctantly hung up the phone. Canada stormed out of the room with America following. The others heard them arguing over something and finally America came back in.

"Okay. Slovenia, since you look like a teenager, you're taking a trip to New York to recover Quebec." she announced. "I'll drop you off on the way to D.C."

* * *

><p>Marie handed the phone back to Annabeth. "Merci."<p>

"You're welcome." the blond replied. "Now, let me show you around the camp. It's your home until the end of the summer."

The daughter of Athena lead her around the camp. She showed her the dining pacilion, the forest, the big house, and the cabins. Finally she lead Quebec to dinner and showed her where she was eating.

Frank came over and sat across from her. He spoke in Canadian French and she would reply in the same language. She found out his family was from Greece, Rome, and China and that he was the last member of his family. She in return told him about some of the people she knew, but was careful not to reveal too much.

"Anyway, Tino hates it when Berwald calls him his wife." she laughed. "He goes red in the face but Berwald's adopted son, Peter, calls Tino 'Mama.'"

"So this Tino is from Finland and Berwald is from Sweden, right?" Frank asked.

"Oui." Quebec agreed. "And Peter is my Aunt Alice's little brother. That's how I know Tino and Berwald because Peter's always bothering Aunt Alice."

"You know a lot of interesting people, don't you?" he asked.

"Ja. I do."

"How do you do that?"

"Vhat?"

"Switch between accents." Frank clarified.

"Oh I picked up that skill when I was little. Having a multicultural family tends to do that." she explained. "Maman and Vattie were always taking me with them when they had international business, so I learned to adapt. I can do Spainish, French, British, Italian, German, American, Canadian, Russian, Portuguese, Prussian, and a lot more. It's a necessary survival skill."

* * *

><p>"I courd not trace the carr, America-san." Japan told the bigger nation.<p>

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked in a dangerous voice.

"It took me to Greece then Rome." Kiku explained.

"She just called and said she was on Long Island. How is it even possible for her to be in Italy and Greece?"

"I do not know. Something magicar may be interfering."

"Okay. Thanks anyway, Japan." America hung up her phone and sighed before massaging her temples.

"Ve~ What did Giappone say?" Feliciana asked.

"He traced it to Greece and Rome, but something magical started interfering." she explained.

"So that means, Kiku couldn't find her?"

"No, Feli. He couldn't." America told the other nation.

The Italian woman burst into tears before wrapping her arms around the superpower. America's own lip quivered a little. She absolutely hated when her family was in danger and when a situation was unpredictable and uncontrollable.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Slovenian-**

**Pozdravi- Hello**

**Oče- Father**

**Matti- Mother**

**Italian-**

**Nipote- niece**

**German-**

**Mutter- Mother**

**Vater- Father**

**Vattie- Daddy**

**Ja- Yes**

**Schwester- Sister**

**Tochter- Daughter**

**French-**

**Bonjour- Hello**

**Maman- Mommy**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Hetalia. If you see a mistake, please tell me. I used Google Translate for the other languages besides English.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Meeting Greece's "Friends"

"Ms. Beilschmidt-" Chiron said before he was cut off.

"Williams-Beilschmidt." Marie corrected. "Always add the 'Williams' part. Maman never changed her name."

"Alright, Ms. Williams-Beilschmidt, it has been brought to my attention that you refuse to train." he told her.

"Ja, Vattie, Maman, and my other relatives already taught me to fight." she said in an annoyed tone. "I'm good using Vattie's Teutonic moves. Besides, I don't even belong here. Your 'protector' made a mistake."

"You are a demigod." he pointed out gently. "Now that you know who you are, monsters will start trying to kill you."

"Obviously these monsters have never seen Maman use a hockey stick. She scares a lot of people when she has one."

"Then explain your aura." he challenged.

"Aura? What the Hell do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is your aura is similar to that of a demigod's." Chiron replied. "So if you're not a demigod, then what are you?"

"Classified. It's for me to know and you not to find out." she growled.

* * *

><p>Slovenia walked into the Empire State Building. Alice had said she detected some type of disturbance there and Amelia had dropped him off. France and Germany were busy trying to keep Canada and Prussia from following.<p>

The security guard at the desk looked up from a book called _Divergent_. He regarded the European nation with curiosity. Having hung with Romania before, much to Hungary's dismay, he could immediately tell something was off about this guy.

"Can I help you?" the security guard asked.

"Ne. I'm just looking for a friend." Aleksander replied.

He turned away from the desk only to literally run into someone. The man that Slovenia knocked over was wearing a blue tee shirt and jeans. There was a white cat sitting on top of his messy, shoulder length brown hair. His teal-green eyes lit up in faint recognition, but it was obvious he didn't completely realize who Aleksander was.

"Greece!" a brash voice called. A man wearing a green hood and jeans with a white mask covering his face came up to the younger nation. He was followed by a Japanese man with a camera. "Explain what the hell we are doing here."

"I need to visit some people." Greece replied hostilely. He turned back to Slovenia. "Do I know you?"

"We've met before at the World Meetings." Aleksander answered. "Aleksander Zupan, the Republic of Slovenia."

"I've heard of you from Hungary, Italy, and Croatia. You're a little far away from home." Turkey told him. "Shouldn't you be with that Hungarian or that aristocrat."

"Matti and Oče are at Canada's place. I'm here looking for Quebec." the smaller country replied cooly.

"Ah, so America-san has recruited you too." Japan noted. "That is what we are doing too. I figured I'd get Greece-san because the trace stopped in his country. Turkey-san insisted on coming."

"Ja. Anglija said that there was some magical activity around here." Aleksander agreed. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I had a theory." Hercules stated. "You might as well come too." He turned to Japan. "Do you remember that discussion we were having about my mother's gods?"

"Hai. I do."

"Well then, let's meet them."

Turkey, Slovenia, and Japan exchanged a look. "W-Wait, Greece-san, did you just say meet them?"

"Of course." Greece replied. He walked up to the security guard. "600th floor please."

"There is no 600th floor, kid." the guard replied.

"He's lost it, hasn't he?" Slovenia asked.

"Hai. I berieve so." Kiku answered.

Greece leaned over the desk and hissed something. The guard's eyes widened in shock and fear before he handed the nation a card of some sort. Greece ushered the other three nations to follow him to the elevator.

They rode the elevator up. When the doors opened, a beautiful city was revealed. Greece walked out of the elevator and started strolling to the top of what seemed to be a mountain peak. Japan, Turkey, and Slovenia stepped out and followed him.

They entered what seemed like a throne room where twelve sixty foot men and women were arguing. Greece looked annoyed. "No wonder you get nothing done. All you do is fight. World Meetings are more productive than this."

"I agree." Japan agreed.

"No wonder Switzerland's always threatening to hit him with the Peace Prize. He either agrees with America, Germany, or someone else." Slovenia muttered while remembering the neutral country's threats to the Japanese man.

"Who are you?" a burly man demanded. He had short black hair and was covered in scars. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses and he was dressed like a stereotypical biker. "Wait, Greece?"

"What other nation would visit you Ares?" Greece asked. "We're looking for a friend of ours."

"Who are your friends?" another man asked. He had black hair, a black beard. and sea green eyes. He was dressed like a stereotypical fisherman slash Hawiian tourist.

"This is Japan, Turkey, and Slovenia. We're looking for Marie Williams-Beilschmidt, the Canadian Province of Quebec." Hercules replied. "It appears one of your satyrs grabbed her by mistake."

"Greece-san, you haven't introduced these people." Japan pointed out.

"These are my mother's gods." Greece said absentmindedly before turning his attention back to the gods. "Anyway Zeus, unless you want a Canadian with a hockey stick storming into your camp, then you should return Quebec."

"The problem is that we can't tell which one is which." Zeus, a man with black hair streaked with gray, a matching beard, and sky blue eyes, replied. "Her aura is too close to that of a demigod's."

"Zeus-san is it? Forgive me, but I may know of a sorution." Kiku spoke up. "Perhaps we courd send Surobenia-kun to this camp. He and Quebec-kun are friends, so he might be able to recognize her."

A woman with black hair and gray eyes spoke up. "Perhaps that would be the wisest move." She turned to the small European. "Slovenia, right? Tell the council your human name."

"Aleksander Zupan, madam." he replied respectfully, not wanting to anger these gods.

Athena walked over to Zeus and started whispering something. Zeus seemed to be disagreeing with what she was saying. Meanwhile, Turkey started talking to Japan, probably about how Greece was insane. Finally, it looked like Zeus relented.

He turned to Slovenia. "Since I do not want to risk war literally with the countries of the world, on behalf of the council, I'll allow you to go to Camp Half-Blood and find Quebec. But try to do anything I don't like, and you die. Understood?"

"Da, I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>It has been brought to my attention that the accents are offensive. I'm still going to use them because Hetalia is heavily stereotyped and that's just how I've always seen dialouge for those characters written. Also, Japanese does not have the "l" sound and in the dubbed version, Japan says his "l"s as "r"s. And German doesn't have the "w" sound either. I'm sorry though if I'm offending anybody.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Japanese-**

**Hai = Yes**

**Surobenia = Slovenia**

**-san = Mr., Mrs., Ms. Generally used for people older than you.**

**-kun = Mr., Ms., used for people younger than you.**

**French-**

**Maman = Mom**

**Slovenian-**

**Ja, Da = Yes**

**Ne = No**

**Matti = Mom**

**Oče = Father**

**Anglija = England**

**German-**

**Ja = Yes**

**Vattie = Daddy**

**I used Google Translate on most of this, especially the Slovenian. Please tell me if you see any mistakes. Thanks to all of my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Hazel and Frank Get a Short History Lesson in Balkan History, Only They Don't Realize It

Greece, Turkey, and Japan dropped Slovenia off at Half-Blood Hill before they left for Canada. Aleksander slung his backpack over his shoulder the way he noticed American teenage boys did and walked past the pine tree. With any luck, he could just grab Quebec and leave. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. As soon as he came close to the tree, something tried to bite his leg off. Luckily, he had quick reflexes from running away from Yugoslavia when he was angry while he was a Communist country. He looked down and saw a dragon. The Slovenian cursed himself for being so careless and moved far away from the dragon before he entered the camp.

The camp was full of Greek style cabins and building with a large, blue farmhouse. But the American setting made it look odd. At least it didn't have an arena like those Olympic Games when France tried to make every one compete like Ancient Greeks. He remembered going to watch that. He internally laughed at the memory of Hungary covering his eyes and hitting the Frenchman with her frying pan before Switzerland had him arrested. He also suddered. He never wanted to see that much of France ever again.

A blonde girl with gray eyes approached him. She had a dagger sheathed at her waist and wore an orange tee shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood." She had a calculating look and looked as if she was trying to find his weaknesses, which she probably was. She was about four inches taller than him, but he wasn't particularly tall to begin with.

"Are you a new camper?" she asked.

"Ne. I am looking for Marie Williams-Beilschmidt." he replied. "Oh, oprostite. Pozdravi, I am Aleksander Zupan and Marie is one of my friends."

"Annabeth Chase. What language was that?" the girl questioned.

"Slovenščina, or as you Američani say, Slovenian." Aleksander replied. "It is my mother tongue, but I also know Italian, Hungarian, German, and Croatian. Now, where is my friend?"

"Aleksander?" a girl asked.

The Slovenian saw the young province walk up behind Annabeth. She was wearing an orange tee shirt too, but her's was covered in mud and he had a feeling she did that on purpose. Her blonde hair was pulled into a braid and she wore jeans, despite the fact it was the middle of summer. Marie smiled and threw her arms around the European. "Bonjour Slovénie!"

"Zdravo Marie. Your Matti and Oče are worried sick." he replied.

"Did you come to take me home?" she asked curiously.

"Da. Your aunt dropped me off in New York on her way to the capital." he answered.

"But they said you wouldn't be able to find this place." she stated.

"Well, I ran into Grčija, Japonska, and Turkey." he told her in a whisper so Annabeth wouldn't hear.

"Hercules, Kiku, and Sadiq?" she asked.

"Ja, them. We met friend's of Hercules and they said I could come get you. But we can't leave yet." he responded.

"What do you mean?" Quebec demanded.

"They said that there was something about some fate that wouldn't let us leave yet. They didn't go into detail." Slovenia replied. "Besides, if you want me to put on a disgusise, I can speak with heavily accented English like your Oče."

"Non. Don't you dare do that or I'll never speak to you again. Do you understand?" Marie demanded.

Aleksander laughed. "Da. I understand Marie."

"Well, let me show you around since you'll be staying for awhile." she said before dragging him off.

* * *

><p>"So you know where they are then?" Alice asked.<p>

"Hai. According to Surobenia-kun, you detected a disturbance in New York." Japan replied. "You were right. We met some interesting friends of Greece-san."

"What do you mean?" England demanded.

"Do you know the stories of Greece-san's mother's gods?" Kiku asked.

"You don't mean..."

"Hai. They're rear." he confirmed.

Alice was furious. How could she not know something like that existed? She stormed off to find Greece as Japan backed away from her. First Canada was pissed, now England. He really didn't want to cross either. The only good thing was Prussia wasn't antagonizing Hungary.

After Alice left, Canada came in with her hockey stick, with a few suspicious stains, followed by Kumarie. Her hair wasn't in its usual pigtails and she wasn't wearing what she usually wore. Instead she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and tee shirt she stole from Prussia. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying. Japan had enough common sense not say a word, least he want to be on the receiving end of her hockey stick.

France followed shortly, saying something in French that Japan couldn't understand. He never bothered to learn French and now was one of those moments he wished he did. But whatever Francis was saying was ineffective because Madeline was just ignoring him. Prussia came in shortly after.

"Maddy, Aleksander has zis under control. He is a good kid und if anyone can retrieve her, it's him. He spent seventy years as Yugoslavia's slave, so he's good at zis kind of stuff." Gilbert tried reasoning. "Anyvay, if he needs help, he can always call Amelia. It's her territory after all. Und zere is also zose guys zat are suppose to be a secret, but zey are a badly kept secret."

"If you think I'm going to sit here idly and wait, you're dead wrong." Canada spat.

"Ma chère sœur, let's be reasonable here." France said. "Prusse is right. Just let Slovénie handle this."

Canada looked ready to start crying again. She slammed her hockey stick down on the counter and ran out of the kitchen. There was a loud slam. Kumarie started growling at Prussia and France as England and Hungary came in and started screaming at the two men.

The phone started ringing. Japan grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D. He sighed as he answered it. "Knonichiwa America-san."

"Hey Japan. Put Prussia on." she ordered.

"Why?" Kiku asked.

"Because he and France made my sister cry." Amelia replied. "It's my twin connection talking, so don't try and tell me that Maddy's not crying."

Japan held the phone to Prussia. "It's for you, Puroisen-san."

The albino took it. "Hallo?"

Japan quickly left the kitchen, having a feeling that what America had to say wasn't good. He could hear both Prussia and France trying, and failing, to defend themselves. Though Japan knew America was being unresonable, he wasn't going to inform her. Tensions were too high and he didn't really want the superpower mad at him. Her yelling at Prussia and France to vent her anger at her niece missing was at least better than her pulling out her baseball bat and "solving problems" with that.

* * *

><p>Marie pulled Aleksander over to a Chinese looking boy about sixteen. He had a quiver strapped to his back and wore a purple tee shirt with "SPQR" written on it. That sounded familiar to Slovenia. He vaguely remembered hearing something similar when he spent time as part of the Roman Empire. The boy was talking to a dark skinned girl with frizzy brown hair and golden eyes. She too was wearing a purple tee shirt.<p>

Marie approached the two. "Bonjour Frank. This is my friend Aleksander Zupan from Slovenia. He is Vattie's godson."

"Hi Aleksander." Frank greeted. "I'm Frank Zhang and this is Hazel Leveseque. Hazel this is Marie Williams-Bonnefoy."

"Hello Marie. Hello Aleksander." Hazel greeted. "I'm the daughter of Pluto."

"Pozdravi Hazel and Frank." Slovenia said. "I am Republika Slovenija. Oh, oprostite, I mean to say I am from the Republic of Slovenia. I know six languages, so I sometimes forget some words."

"Nice save." Quebec hissed.

"Anyway, Frank, do you know Chinese?" Aleksander asked. "I have an acquaintance from China."

"A little. But I'm from Canada." the boy replied.

"Canada? No wonder Marie is speaking with you. Are you from Quebec or another province?"

"British Colombia." Frank told him. "Do you know a bunch of people from around the world like Marie?"

"Da. I have brothers in Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Montenegro, and Macedonia. But I only talk to my Croatian brother. Matti, or mother, is Hugarian and Oče, or father, is Austrian. I have relations in Slovakia and the Czech Republic. My godfather is Prussian and he's married to a Canadian. My best friend is Italian and her husband is German. She also has relations in Spain, Portugual, and France and she has a Japanese friend. I have a Romanian friend. He has little brother from Moldova and a best friend from Bulgaria. Some of my brothers were raised by a Turkish man before coming to live with my parents and they're friends with a Greek. I'm also acquainted with people from basically every other country in the world." he explained. He noticed Frank's confused looks. "My parents are diplomats. I know all their acquaintances because I want to be a diplomat in the future."

"If your parents are Austrian and Hungarian, then how do you live in Slovenia?" Hazel asked.

"My parents lost custody of me during their divorce and I went to go live with my Serbian brother, but his house was like a dictatorship, so I left because I was tried of being a slave." Aleksander said lazily. "My other brothers followed my suit shortly after. I am on my own, so I am free to go as I please. Though, Marie's father insists on giving me his 'awesome' advice."

"So what side is your godly parent?" Frank asked.

"Didn't know I had one until I was told to come here." Slovenia replied. "Might be my father The guy I call 'Oče' is nothing like me. Anyway, let's go Marie. You have a camp to show me."

He grabbed the girl's arm and started dragging her away. She scowled. "You just couldn't resist giving them a history lesson, could you?"

A smile spread across Slovenia's face. "Ne. You know Balkan history is dear to my heart. Speaking of, I should call my brothers sometime. Yugoslavia is long broken up, so maybe Serbia's less dictatorial. It is the twenty-first century and you know what they say about people changing. Actually, I always did like Serbia as Serbia, not Yugoslavia."

"Oui, as sweet as this is, keep your voice down. They don't know about our kind." she hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Slovenian-**

**Ne = No **

**Oprositite= Excuse me**

**Pozdravi = Hello**

**Slovenščina = Slovenian **

**Američani = American**

**Zdravo = Hi**

**Matti = Mother**

**Oče = Father**

**Da, Ja = Yes**

**Grčija = Greece**

**Japonska = Japan **

**Repubilka Slovenija = the Republic of Slovenia**

**French-**

**Bonjour = Hello **

**Slovénie = Slovenia**

**Non = No **

**Ma chère sœur = My dear sister**

**Prusse = Prussia**

**Oui = Yes**

**Japanese- **

**Hai = Yes**

**Surobenia = Slovenia**

**-kun = Mr., Miss, used for people younger than you**

**Knonichwa = Hello**

**-san = Mr., Mrs., Ms., used for people older than you **

**Puroisen = Prussia**

**German-**

**Und = And**

**Hallo = Hello**

**Vattie = Daddy**

**If you see any language errors, please tell me. I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Trouble In Romania

"Big Brother!" the child cried as he ran to Romania.

The strawberry blond nation turned and saw Moldova running towards him. He carefully knelt down and opened his arms as the smaller nation flew into them. Vlad flashed his fang at his younger brother, who flash his own pair at the Romanian.

"Now, vhy are you running through the streets after me?" Romania asked.

"Didn't Big Brother Russia call you?" Alexandru asked.

"Nu." Vlad replied. "Vhy vould he call me?"

"Because Miss America told him to call everyone he knows." Moldova replied as if it were obvious. "Apparently Miss Canada's and Mr. Prussia's daughter is missing and they want everyone looking. Big Sister Ukraine already helped me check my country and she's not there."

Before Romania could reply, there was a loud explosion and the sounds of a girl yelling at someone. The two brothers turned and saw a charred fruit stand and two people. The boy had curly brown hair and looked to be from either Mexico or Southwestern America. The girl had carmel colored hair and looked to be from the Mediterranean area. Moldova jumped down from Romania's arms and ran over. Romania internally cursed and took off after him.

"Alexandru!" he called, attracting the duo's attention. He picked up the younger country and turned to the boy and girl. "Alo. I'm sorry for my younger brother. He is eager to help. I am Vladimir Popescu, but my friends call me Vlad. And this is my little brother Alexandru."

"Salut. I am Alexandru and thiis is one of my big brothers." Moldova said sweetly.

"'Sup. I'm Leo Valdez and this is my girlfriend Calypso." the boy greeted while shaking Romania's hand.

The two nations immediately noticed something off about their auras. Leo's was similar to another nation's but more human. Calypso's was also similar to a nation's but there was something different about it. It was somehow more ancient than any nation's, besides China's.

"That name Calypso sounds Greek. I believe I heard a myth vith that name in it." Vlad noted. "You are from Mexico Mr. Valdez?"

"Uh, no. Try the great state of Texas." Leo corrected. "And it's just Leo."

"I should have known. I've only ever been to New York City and Washington D.C." Vlad said as Moldova tugged on his robes. He looked down at his brother. "Da? Vhat is it Alexandru?"

"Maybe they can help us Big Brother. Big Brother Russia said that Miss America thinks Quebec was pulled into her territory. They are Americans." Alexandru whispered into his brother's ear.

"Da, but that's doesn't mean they know vho took her." Vlad stated.

"Took who?" Leo asked.

"The daughter of a friend of ours vas taken from her home. Ve are looking for her. Alexandru thinks that you might know because you are American." Vlad informed him.

Before the American could reply there was a loud shout of "Vlad!" The group turned and saw a very angry brunette storming toward them. A smile broke out on Romania's face as Moldova climbed out of his arms and ran to the newcomer. His look of anger disappeared and was replaced with a large smile as he picked the child up. Moldova started chattering in Moldovian as the two came over to the other three. The new man gave Moldova back to Romania.

"Nicolai, do not do that. I thought you were that Hungarian." Romania scolded his Bulgarian friend. "Did you just get back from beating up Feli?"

"I've been looking all over for you Vladimir. And ne zadnik. Both Feliciana and Elizaveta are in Canada. Besides, that Italian woman is married to Ludwig and he'll kill me." Bulgaria replied. "Speaking of Canada, did Ivan call you?"

"Nu. He called Alexandru. Amelia vill kill him if she finds out he did not call me." Vlad replied ignoring the insult in the second sentence. They've been friends for so long, Romania was used to it and he knew Bulgaria didn't mean it literally. It was the type of insulting friends do. "Anyway, this is Leo Valdez and Calypso."

The Bulgarian frowned. "There is something off about them. They are not fully human, at least the boy isn't. The girl is not human at all. I thought you could detect supernatural beings as you are part of the Magic Trio."

Moldova smiled. "I told you they can help us."

"Quiet Alexandru." Romania scolded. "And I knew they veren't human."

Leo had a nervous look on his face. "What are you talking about? We just regular people."

"Da and I'm the Queen of Angliya." Nicolai said sarcastically.

Before anyone could say anything more, Romania's phone started ringing. Moldova pulled the phone out of Vlad's pocket and answered it. "Salut Big Brother Ivan! I already told him. Nicolai is here. Big Sister Katyusha and I already looked and she wasn't there."

"That is okay Moldova. The little province is in Amerika. Put Romania on the phone now." Russia said.

"Big Brother, it is Big Brother Ivan." Alexandru said as he handed the phone to the Romanian.

Romania gave his brother to Bulgaria and took the phone. "Excuse me please."

He walked away and started talking to Russia. Moldova looked up at his brother's best friend and studied him carefully. Leo grabbed Calypso's hand and started backing away. Bulgaria noticed this.

"Oh no you don't. I'm afraid, as a Bulgarian government offical on behalf of the Romanian government, I will have to see your passports or green cards." he snapped. "If you claim to be humans, then you should have them."

"Um... We kind of don't have them." Leo replied sheepishly. "But we have a perfectly good explanation."

"Da, and I'd love to hear it after I take you in." Nicolai barked as he produced a pair of handcuffs. "Vlad! Give me a set of handcuffs. These two are in your country illegally."

"I have some." Moldova offered as he pulled a rusty pair from his coat and handed them to the Bulgarian.

"Blagodarenie Alexandru." he replied as he took them from the smaller country and slapped a pair on Leo's and Calypso's wrists.

"You're welcome Nicolai! Come on Big Brother!" Alexandru called excitedly as he grabbed Vlad's hand and pulled him along.

Bulgaria grabbed both the prisoners as they made their way to Vlad's house. When he got off the phone, Romania grabbed Calypso and lead the way, Moldova, Bulgaria, and Leo close behind. Said American was swearing colorfully in English and Spanish, using words that would give Lovina Vargas a run for her money. Calypso kept telling him to shut up as he declared that what they were doing violated his rights as an American citizen.

"In case you haven't noticed," Vlad scolded, "you are in Romania, not America. You have no rights here because you are not a Romanian citizen."

* * *

><p>Romania and Bulgaria took the two foreigners into Vlad's dungeons that he hadn't used in forever. His house was a steroetypical vampire's castle, only most of the inside had been modernized, save the dungeons. His dungeons were full of various torture devices from the days of Vlad the Impaler. Of course it hasn't been used since, so Vlad never felt the need to modernize it. Instead, they more or less became his storage rooms.<p>

"Let me make some room here." the Romanian said as he lit a torch. "Alexandru, please help. You'll have to excuse the decor. I haven't used these in forever."

"Aren't you suppose to take us to the American Embassy or something?" Calypso asked.

Vlad chuckled. "Ve vould if you were human, but since Nicolai and I have reason to believe you are not, nu, you are not going to the American Embassy. Anyway, that vould require us to drive to Bucharest from here and the economy is terrible. I'd rather not vaste money on filling my gas guzzler of a car for a small matter such as this."

Romania pulled out four chairs, figuring Moldova would crawl into his lap and getting a fifth chair out would be a waste of time. He sat Calypso down and undid one of the handcuffs to transfer to the chair. Bulgaria did the same to Leo. The two sat down and Alexandru climbed into his brother's lap.

"Can I get you anything?" Romania asked. "Ve may be here awhile and it vould be impolite as a host to let my guests get hungry or thirsty."

"Is it common manners in Romania for the host to handcuff his guests to the chairs?" Leo retorted.

"Nu, but you are still prisoners of the Romanian government and my boss vill not be happy if I didn't have you handcuffed to the chair." Vlad replied.

"You know what Vlad, I think I'll have some wine." Bulgaria spoke up before Leo could insult his friend.

Romania raised an eyebrow but got up and deposited Moldova in his friend's lap. He walked up stairs and returned five minutes later with four glasses, a bottle of wine, and a can of soda for Moldova since a responsible big brother didn't give his little brother alcohol. He handed the soda to his brother, poured his guests some wine, and served himself last.

"Now, why don't you two explain what you are doing in Romania." Nicolai suggested. "Tell us the whole story."

"No." Calypso replied.

"Vhy not?" Vlad asked.

"Because you wouldn't believe us." Leo said. "And some of it might scare your brother."

The Romanian and Bulgarian laughed and almost spit their wine out. Moldova just looked confused. "You don't need to worry about that. I can handle scary stories. And Big Brother Vlad believes in a lot of supernatural stuff."

"Well, for starters, I'm supposed to be dead and Calypso's supposed to be imprisoned on a magical island." the American stated.

* * *

><p>"Interesting." Vlad said. "I suppose that explains Ivan's phone call. The girl I said vas missing, she's at this Camp Half-Blood vith a friend of mine. These satyrs mistook her as one of your kind."<p>

"That's why that Russian called you?" Bulgaria demanded.

"Da. He couldn't reach you, so he tried me. I don't know vhy he vasn't planning on calling me." Romania replied. "Kiku apparently met these gods along vith Sadiq and Hercules. Aleksander vent to this camp to retrieve Marie, but there's a catch. She can't come home until ve, as in our kind, vorks together vith theirs. Now given vhat has happened, I say as Americans do, fat chance of that happening. Gilbert, Madeline, Amelia, Alice, Francis, Ludwig, and Feliciana vill never do that."

"Why do we have to work with their kind, Big Brother?" Moldova asked.

"According to Kiku, these gods didn't say." the Romanian replied.

"Welcome to my life before I died." Leo said sarcastically. "And what are you talking about?"

"Classified. If I tell you, you'll both have to die and before you say Calypso can't die because of her immortality, I do have a spell upstairs the vill finish her off." Vlad replied darkly.

"Then how can the demigods be expected to work with you if you're keeping secrets?" Calypso asked.

"Let's just say, you don't want to know what secret we are keeping, girl." Bulgaria told her. "Even if we don't kill you for knowing, people who find out normally end up dead."

She opened her mouth but Romania cut her off. "Look, all ve can tell you is that ve are not human as you have already figured out. Now, dead or not Mr. Valdez, ve need your help getting this girl home. If you vish to remain dead to your friends, then I have spells that can disguise you. Just please help us return this little girl to her parents or your kind vill be facing var againist the Earth, only in a different vay and you two vill be pulled into it. And this time, your kind vill not vin, least the vorld as ve know it ends."

A look of frustration appeared on the demigod's face. It was as if he were debating the options. "What kind of disguise do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day. I wanted to add Romania, Moldova, and Bulgaria because how can you not add the cuteness that is Moldova and if you add him, you have to add the other two. But I didn't know how, until I remembered Leo never returned to Camp Half-Blood and his friends still think he's dead. So I figured he and Calypso probably traveled around the world and they happened to be in Romania at the time of this story. Also, Romania's house is around Transylvania and is like Dracula's castle, only modern.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Romanian-**

**Nu = No**

**Alo = Hello**

**Salut = Greetings **

**Da = Yes**

**Bulgarian-**

**Ne zadnik = No asshole**

**Da = Yes **

**Angliya = England **

**Blagodarenie = Thanks**

**If you see any language errors, please tell me. I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Moldova and His New Friend... Claudiu? (Obviously Not His Real Name.)

There was a loud knock on Canada's door and Austria was the only one near it. "Honestly, vho on Earth could that be?"

He opened the door to find Romania, Bulgaria, and Moldova with two humans that were hand cuffed. The girl had carmel colored hair and the boy had curly brown hair. The three countries and two humans let themselves in. Romania and Bulgaria handcuffed their prisoners to the chairs in Canada's kitchen.

"Alo Rodreich. Is anybody else here?" Romania asked.

"Ja, but are you two going to explain vhy you brought two humans here?" Austria demanded.

"Da, we will, but first round up everybody else." Bulgaria replied.

Five minutes later Canada, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Hungary, England, France, Japan, Greece, and Turkey joined them in the kitchen. Romania smiled at them all. "Now you may be vondering vhy there are two human like beings in this kitchen. The answer is they vill be helping us retrieve Marie. All I have to do is disguise the boy and ve vill be sending another nation along to Camp Half-Blood to help him find Aleksander and Marie."

"Can I be the one to go Big Brother?" Moldova asked. "Not many things scare me and I'm the only one here that's not an adult."

"He has a point and Aleksander will be there to keep him safe." Alice agreed.

"I guess, but vhat god vill you have for a parent?" Vlad pointed out.

Moldova thought for a moment. "Mr. Hercules, what is a scary god?"

"There's Hades, the lord of the Underworld, and Thanatos, the god of death." Greece replied.

"Da! The last one!" Alexandru said excitedly. "Big Brother, I will claim to be the son of the god of death."

"Ve~ But who will drop them off?" Italy asked.

"I will." England offered. "I have business in Boston, so I'll drop them off. We just need a convincing cover for this lad."

"Vell, ve vill keep an eye on the girl." Germany said. "Since Rumänien is performing the spell und Moldawien is going, it should be that he is Alexandru's bruder und he is from Moldova because it could be suspicious if two people showed up knowing each other vith no explanation."

"I guess that makes sense." England agreed.

"Nu. They are not brothers." Romania said defensively while wrapping his arms around Moldova. "Alexandru is from Moldova and Leo is from Romania. They just met on the vay to Camp Half-Blood."

"Ve~ Doitsu, we should agree." Feliciana suggested. "That is as good as we will get. It is enough that Vlad is agreeing to let Alexandru go."

"So we're agreed then?" Bulgaria asked. He turned to his friend. "Better get started on that disguise."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Leo and Moldova were in Canada's car. Leo still looked like Leo to anybody in Canada's house, but Romania had a spell on him that made him look like he had black hair and hazel eyes to anyone else that wasn't in on the plan. England slid into the car, muttering darkly about France being a "perverted French frog." She turned to Alexandru in the back seat.<p>

"Alexandru, you stay away from that bloody frog." she ordered. She turned on the ignition. "The nerve of him to try and grope me. Next time he does that I'll put him in his place."

"Au Revoir Angleterre!" France called. "Remember, zey drive on the right side of the road in both Amérique's and Canadá's territory."

"I know that frog!" Alice cried. "And don't call me 'Angleterre!' It's Alice!"

She pulled out of the driveway, cursing about France. Moldova snickered. "You two make a cute couple."

She slammed on the break, causing the car behind them to blow on the horn. She started up again, alternating between glaring daggers at Alexandru and glaring at the driver of the other car. The Eastern European country suddenly became very interested in his coat sleeves, knowing he shouldn't have said that. Leo noticed for the first time the condition of the Moldovian's coat.

"Why do you wear that?" he asked. "It's the middle of June and that coat is way too big for you and practically destroyed."

"This is the only clothes I have. I am having a financial hardship and I can't rely on my big brothers and big sisters to help me." Moldova replied. "But I do not mind working hard. Big Brother says that one day I will be strong. Now Sl-Aleksander has brown hair and blue-green eyes. He will be hanging around a girl with blond hair and eyes that are a mix between red and dark blue. I will point him out. Okay?"

* * *

><p>"Piper!" Annabeth called to a girl with choppy brown hair and tanned skin. She came over to the group. "This is Marie Williams-Beilschmidt from Canada and Aleksander Zupan from Slovenia."<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Piper said. "I'm Piper McLean."

"Zdravo Piper." Slovenia greeted. "Frank tells me that you were part of group that went to Europe. I heard you sailed by Croatia. Tell me, did you see my country by chance?"

"We might've." she replied. "I don't really remember."

"Oh well, that's life." he mused.

Hazel suddenly walked up, leading two boys over to them. The one the personifications recognized as Moldova. The other one had black hair and hazel eyes. Slovenia could tell their was some kind of magic on that boy and if he had to guess, he's say it was Romania's magic.

"Salut, I am Alexandru and this is my new friend, uh... Claudiu. Yeah, that sounds right!" Moldova lied. "I am from Moldova and he is from Romania. I am son of Thanatos and Claudiu doesn't know his godly parent."

"Zdravo Alexandru. I am Aleksander from Slovenia." the Slovenian played along, winking at the Moldovian. "It's okay if... Claudiu, was it? It's okay if Claudiu doesn't know his godly parent because my friend Marie and I don't know ours. So, yours is Thanatos, huh? That's cool."

"Looks like it suits you, fangs." Quebec agreed while pointing to Moldova's fangs.

Alexandru grinned at the province. "They're real. My big brother has one too because of his old boss."

The other two personifications repressed their laughter. They knew what the Eastern European country was talking about. Hazel smiled at Moldova. "My brother Nico is the son of Hades and I'm the daughter of Pluto."

"Cool. I have a couple big brothers and big sisters. But I live with Big Brother Vlad. I used to live with Big Brother Ivan." Alexandru said excitedly. "He used to terrify me, but now I realize we are all his friends and brothers."

"M-Alexandru!" Slovenia hissed in his ear. "Don't say things like that. We are on Amelia's territory."

"I'm sure we would like your big brother if we ever met him." Piper assured him. "Anyway, why don't I show you and Claudiu around."

"Da, that would be good." the small country agreed before turning to "Claudiu." "Come on, let's go."

The rest of the demigods went their own way, leaving Quebec and Slovenia alone. Slovenia looked at his friend. "I don't think his real name is Claudiu. If I had to guess, Vlad cast a spell on him since Alexandru is involved."

"I think you're right." she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Moldova and Leo are at Camp Half-Blood, only every one thinks Leo's name is Claudiu. Sorry this is late, I kind of got stuck halfway through the chapter. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Leo Gets Some Answers

The two nations, Canadian province, and "Claudiu" were sitting in a place called Bunker Nine that the supposed Romanian found. It was obvious he was American because when he told them how he was the only one who could enter, he spoke with an American accent. Quebec perched on one of the work tables while Slovenia and the human sat on a work bench. Moldova was sitting in the Balkan nation's lap.

"So I'm guessing your name's not Claudiu." Aleksander asked. "I'm right, ja?"

"Name's Leo Valdez from the great state of Texas." the boy replied as his appearance changed, revealing curly brown hair.

"I have a cousin in Texas." Quebec said. "I have cousins all over the US."

"I thought Amelia wasn't married." Slovenia stated.

"She's not. Their existence is complicated. They were born similar to how most of our kind is. Besides, even if they were born the way I was, she doesn't have to have a husband for that." Marie replied.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I'm guessing the others didn't explain what we are? Well, if you're to be expected to get along with us, I suppose you deserve some answers." she answered. "But you can't tell a soul. You want your friends to continue to think you're dead, then you must keep our secret if you expect us to keep yours. Deal?"

She held her hand out to him. He hesitantly took it. "Deal. So what are you?"

Slovenia laughed. "You Američani get right down to business, don't you? Then I shall follow in your example and do the same. I'm the Republic of Slovenia. Alexandru here is the Republic of Moldova. And Marie there is the Canadian province of Quebec. I'm assuming you met Romania, Bulgaria, France, Canada, England, North Italy, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Japan, Greece, and Turkey. You may have met more when you were traveling Europe but didn't realize it."

"You can't be serious. This is some kind of joke, right?" the demigod demanded.

"Non. We're actually the personifications of land masses and regions. Slovenia's brother, Kosovo, is the youngest personification and China's the oldest. Our births and deaths can be kind of tricky since we're not human. Though Quebec existed before, I wasn't born until after World War II when my father's nation was dissolved. And technically my father should be dead." Quebec explained. "You see, all nations are born from the land and adopted and cared for by older nations. Like Slovenia considers Austria and Hungary his parents since they raised him but they have no actual relation."

"And some of us are blood related." Moldova added. "Like North and South Italy, Canada and America, Germany and his brothers, Russia and his sisters, England and her brothers, Spain and Portugal, the Czech Republic and Slovakia, North and South Korea, the Balkan states, and Romania and I are all blood related. There's more but I can't think of them."

"As long as our people and culture still exist, we stick around, even if our nation's been dissolved, like Prussia and a few of Germany's other brothers." Slovenia explained. "Though some, like Rome, step aside for younger nations and willingly die so their children or grandchildren can thrive. And some, like Turkey and Serbia, simply change their name as they grow and change."

"The trickiest part is romantic relationships. As immortal personifications of landmasses, we are forbidden by our bosses to have relationships with humans." Marie said. "Nations can only have children in two ways. The first is with other nations, and those children represent a province, state, city, or other region. Another way nations can have children is if they are spawned directly from the land like my cousins and many micronations. A nation, like my aunt, may choose this to prevent another nation from having any kind of claim to his or her land. The are also other reasons. How a nation has children just depends on their reasons."

"So, can you have relationships with gods?" Leo asked.

"Ne. Though I wonder what a child produced from that relationship would be like." Slovenia replied. "Only other personifications. I remember a time when that rule didn't exist, but that was a time when politics weren't as complicated. We can flirt and go on dates. France does that all the time. But sexual relationships and marriages with beings that aren't like us is strictly forbidden by the UN and most of our bosses. And most of our marriages are for political reasons anyway. The only reason Marie's parents are married is because Prussia is no longer a country. And Italy's and Germany's marriage isn't offically recognized by their bosses. But enough of that. Now that we've explained our kind to you, you must explain yours."

Leo thought about it. "We're the children of gods and humans, at least us demigods are. The gods, like you, can only marry each other but unlike you, they frequently go around sleeping with humans. Demigod's are pursued by monsters our whole lives, so much that there are only two places on Earth safe for us. That's why after I died, I was constantly on the move, but I made a point to avoid North America for several reasons. I'm the son of Hephaestus by the way. So why are you still here, Marie?"

"She can't leave until our kind and yours works together. Unfortunately, we like to keep our existence as secret as possible. The only reason we're telling you is because we have to start somewhere, plus Romania and Bulgaria kind of kidnapped you." Aleksander explained.

"Oui. I'm afraid the only reason Maman and Vater aren't here is because they don't want to risk war with Aunt Amelia's people. They might mistake them coming as an act of war because Americans are paranoid that way." Quebec added. "So what's this other place?"

"It's called Camp Jupiter. It's for Roman demigods and there's kind of bad blood between the two camps last I heard. It's out in California." Leo told her.

A mischievous smile appeared on the province's face. "I guess this means I have to include Cali. It might get the job done faster. If only there was a way to contact someone outside this godforsaken camp."

"Here." the Slovenian handed her a cell phone. "Romania gave it to me a long time ago just in case I got in a somewhat magical situation where supernatural forces were interfering with contact. Vlad's seriously prepared for everything that involves the supernatural because it's his specialty."

She flipped it open and went to his contacts. She found her aunt's name and hit send before getting up to go somewhere more private. Leo studied the two nations carefully.

"So Slovenia-"

"Aleksander, please. That way you do not make the mistake in front of the others." the Balkan country corrected.

"Right, Aleksander. How old are you?" Leo asked.

Slovenia laughed. "Well, I was part of the Roman Empire, so that would make me a couple thousand. I was also part of the Holy Roman Empire, Austria-Hungary, and Yugoslavia. I don't know my exact age because after awhile, keeping track of how old you are gets boring if you're immortal. It's way older than you. On the bright side, you are older than Kosovo since he was born in 2008."

"I've never heard of Kosovo." Leo informed him.

"Not surprising. He's not offically recognized yet and still lives with Serbia. Also, the American education system lacks geography. I've heard it's so bad, that some Americans don't know any other states than the one they live in and some believe their nation's capital is New York City." the nation replied. "You've probably never even heard of some of our capitals."

"Try me." Leo challenged.

"Okay!" Moldova replied excitedly. "Ljubljana, Chistinau, Wellington, Olso, Tiranë, and Vilnius."

"Um... Why couldn't you give me some easy ones that I can actually pronounce?"

"Olso and Wellington are easy to pronounce. Anyway, the answers are Slovenia, Moldova, New Zealand, Norway, Albania, and Lithuania." the small country informed him. "We countries take turns hosting world meetings so we know everyone's capitals since we need to know where we're going. By the way, in case you're asked, Big Brother Romania's capital is Bucharest. And say 'da,' 'nu,' and 'salute' instead of 'yes,' 'no,' and 'hello.' And always pronounce your w's as v's. Except, don't try sounding German. Instead kind of talk like um... Dracula? Is that his name?"

"Yes. I mean da." Leo answered.

Before anything else could be said, Quebec walked in and handed Slovenia his phone. She was smiling mischievously. The glint in her eyes made the two nations and the demigod uneasy. She started rubbing her hands together.

"We're in luck. Cali knows exactly where Camp Jupiter is. The only problem we have to worry about is my other cousins getting involved. They cause absolute chaos when there's more than one involved. Oh well, Cali and Nevada are going to handle Camp Jupiter while we take care of Camp Half-Blood." she announced. "This makes things easier though."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo finally got some answers and some states are getting involved, but I'm going to try to keep as few as possible since that tends to get chaotic. But I did promise some states in the summary. And the explanation to how the fifty states are personified but only one province (so far) is in this chapter. Why might be explained later. There are more countries to get involved. As for if Zeus went after America, maybe. Of course if he did, he'd definitely get turned down. And yes, Canada and Prussia are getting impatient, but that's for a later chapter. The next chapter will probably involve Camp Jupiter though. The gods did say the nations had to get along with their children and didn't specify which group. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The River That Can't Be Controled

"Are you sure this is it?" the girl demanded as she pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail. She slid a pair of dark sunglasses over her brown eyes. "That's a place where they just do maintenance on the tunnel."

"I positive Joise." the other girl replied. She had glossy brown hair and dazzling sapphire blue eyes. She looked like an actress right out of Hollywood.

"I swear, Courtney. If this is some kind of hoax that way our dear little brother can break into Area 51, I'll shoot you both." Josie snarled.

These two girls were the states of Nevada and California. They were scouting out the potential entrance to Camp Jupiter. Their mother had called California earlier and filled her in on the situation. Apparently their cousin, Quebec, Moldova, and Slovenia were in this place called Camp Half-Blood, which was situated in New York's territory. In order for Quebec to go home, their kind had to make friends with demigods. Now, America was trusting Nevada and California to go make friends with the Roman demigods of Camp Jupiter.

California turned to her sister. "Give me your gun."

"Porqué? These demigods could be dangerous and I need to defend us." Josie replied.

"Because, we're here to make friends and you can be a little trigger happy due to all those conspiracy theories running through your mind." Courtney pointed out. "Besides, at the first sign of danger, I'll give it back."

Nevada grumbled as she pulled out her hand gun and gave it to her older sister. The older state put it in a holster she had the foresight to wear. The Californian looked for signs that there was a secret demigod camp so she could prove it the her younger sister. Finally she saw it.

"There Josie." she said, pointing to two teenagers wearing battle armor. "Let's go."

"Wait Cali. It might be suspicious if we approach looking the way we are. We need to look like we've been running for our lives." Nevada pointed out.

"What are you suggesting? That I mess up my hair and makeup?"

The Silver State face palmed. "Of all the times to be superficial, it had to be now."

* * *

><p>California was seething with anger as Nevada put mud in her hair. She had various leaves and twigs sticking out of it, her clothes we filthy, and her makeup was smeared. On the bright side, her sister didn't look much better. Nevada's hair was choppy and uneven after California sliced some of it off as revenge and to make it look like some monster or something cut it.<p>

"I can't believe you actually cut my hair." Joise growled.

"It's just hair. I'll fix it for you later." Courtney assured her sister.

"Just hair." Nevada repeated before a menacing grin appeared on her face. She subtly picked up the knife and grabbed California's hair. In one swipe, she cut a good portion of it off. "Now let's see how you feel. Remember Cali, it's just hair."

"You bitch!" California hissed.

"Jeez Cali. I'm telling Mom you called her that. Because to call me that is to insinuate that's what Mom is." the younger state said. "Besides, you started it. Now come on."

The two started to head where the two humans were. The Golden State keep touching her hair and whimpering when she realized how short and choppy her younger sister made it. Nevada just rolled her eyes at her sister's vanity. At least she could pass for as a daughter of Venus. The Silver State was probably more along the lines of a daughter of Mars.

The two girls picked up the pace and started running towards the tunnel. By the time they approached the tunnel, they were completely out of breath. The two teenagers reguarded them curiously.

"Please, let us in. I don't know if they're still following us or not." California cried.

_Thank God for Hollywood, even if it makes her superficial sometimes. _Nevada thought as the two teenagers ushered them to follow. They followed quickly, keeping up the ruse they were being followed. The two states followed the supposed demigods until they stopped in front of a river that not even California recognized. That confused the older state, because they were still on her territory. How could she not recognize it? A personification knew everything about his or her land.

Before she could think further, one of the soldiers turned to her and her sister. "You have to swim across."

California groaned. First Nevada gave her a "make over," now she had to swim through a river. Today was not her day. _I swear to God, I'm killing Quebec next time I see her. She better appreciate this._

Nevada shoved her sister into the river and followed shortly. The two girls fought against the current of the river. It was as if it was trying to fight them, like it knew they didn't belong.

"¡Ayuda! El río es en tú tierra. !Controlalo!" Nevada ordered.

"S-sí. Puedo intentar." California replied. "Es difícil. It's fighting against me."

The two states continued struggling against the river until the made it to the other side. They collapsed on the bank, breathing heavily. They found it strange that the river fought against California's control. Nevada looked at her sister.

"Te creo." she said. "You were right. This is it."

"You think? God, I'm exhausted from fighting that damn thing." the older state informed her sister before picking herself up. "Vamos, hermana. ¡Levántate! We still have to meet these demigods."

The Silver State groaned before accepting her sister's hand. Courtney pulled her younger sister to her feet. Joise wrung out what was left of her hair after that horrible haircut and the bottom of her shirt. She glanced at her sister. "Damn, I lost my sunglasses. At least they weren't Carson City. I owe Zona one for stealing those, though I'm still going to shoot his ass for it. Speaking of, you still have my gun, right?"

The older state rolled her eyes as she took off her soaked sneakers. "Of course I do. I'm not incompetent, you know? Now come on."

* * *

><p><strong>Two updates this week! Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, and readers. Your support means so much. I'm almost done with another one of my fanfictions (which has become a crack fic, even though I didn't mean for it to happen). But since that's almost over, I'm going to release a new fan fic. I haven't named it yet, but it might be another crossover. Keep an eye out in the next couple weeks. Shameless self-promotion out of the way, I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson. Here's the translations for that Spanish and California's and Nevada's character descriptions.<strong>

**Translations:**

**Spanish-**

**Porqué = Why?**

**¡Ayuda! El río es en tú tierra. ¡Controlalo! = Help! The river's in your land. Control it!**

**S-sí. Puedo intentar. Es difícil. = Y-yes. I can try. It's difficult.**

**Te creo = I believe you**

**Vamos, hermana. ¡Levántate! = Let's go, sister. Get up!**

**Characters Descriptions:**

**California- Courtney Jones. She has glossy brown hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. She looks like an actress right out of Hollywood. She loves to gossip and can be superficial sometimes. She's good at acting and wine making. She starts fruit wars between her, Florida, Washington, Georgia, and Hawaii, claiming her oranges are the best (Florida will disagree.) She has a tendency to act like a hippie sometimes and preaches peace. Her birthday is September 9.**

**Nevada- Josie Jones. She has long black hair and warm brown eyes. She's big into conspiracy theories, owning Area 51. She is excellent at gambling and shooting. She's constantly chasing New Mexico away from Area 51 and Arizona for stealing her sunglasses, which represent Carson City. She's down to Earth and very bossy. People who don't know her mistake her for some kind of stereotypical government agent. Her birthday is October 31.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Meanwhile In Canada...

Canada was sulking. She hated that Prussia and France were treating her like she's shatter to a million pieces. Sure she cried. But what mother wouldn't if she discovered her only child was missing and then found out she couldn't come home until they worked with a group of mysterious beings that the personification of Greece literally just told them about? Needless to say, the Canadian was having a bad day.

She pulled Kumarie closer and buried her face in the bear's fur. She stayed like this until the bear started growling, indicating either Prussia or France was approaching them. Normally the polar bear was okay with both of them, but not right now. Canada carefully looked up and saw her husband slowly approaching so he didn't get bit. The nation held the bear tighter to keep her away from the former Germanic nation. The last thing she wanted was have to treat wounds caused by a bear attack.

"Easy zere. It's awesome me. I just vant to talk vith mein awesome vife." he told Kumarie cautiously before glancing at Canada. "Birdie, I just vant to talk."

"Fine." Canada replied softly. "Down Kumaybell."

The bear reluctantly settled down but continued glaring at her owner's husband. The Prussian carefully sat next to the Canadian. "Are you okay, Birdie?"

"Non Gilbert. I am not okay. I want Marie back, eh." Canada replied furiously. She was upset that he had the nerve to ask that. Obviously she was not okay.

She sighed. She realized she was being irrational. Her husband was genuinely concerned. Tears stung her eyes. She didn't even really understand why she kept snapping at him. He was probably equally as devestated as she was.

"I'm sorry, eh." she told him.

"It's okay, Birdie. I understand zat you're upset. It vas unawesomely stupid of me to even have to ask." he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled. Not many people saw this side of Prussia. Usually all they saw was his huge ego. But he could be sweet when he wanted to, even if it was kind of awkward for him. She understood that. It wasn't his fault he grew up around men and the only girl he knew as a child believed she too was a man. She considered herself lucky to be able to see Prussia's romantic side and found it cute how awkward it was for him to be out of his comfort zone.

"Vhat's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing." she lied as she snuggled closer to him. "Absolutely nothing."

"Vhatever. You are a terrible liar." he informed her. "Und I know you vant to storm to zat camp und drag her home. I vant to pull out my sword und storm zere myself. But you know ve can't yet. By ze vay, Amelia called. Apparently zere is another camp out in California. She sent your nichten, Nevada und California."

Madeline groaned. "If we have to depend on them, she'll never come home. They'll get too distracted fighting and forget why they're there, eh."

"You never know." Gilbert pointed out. "Zey might surprise you."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Lovi?" Spain asked his fiesty girlfriend.<p>

The Italian scowled. "Don't call me 'Lovi' Tomato Bastard. And I told you. Don't you fucking listen? We're going to Canada's and the albino bastard's house. Feli called me crying. I swear if that potato bastard hurt mia idiota sorella, I'll kill'a him."

"Aw, mi tomate pequeña. ¡Eres muy adorable!" Antonio declared.

Lovina blushed. "Shut up, Tomato Bastard. I am not your little tomato!"

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to Canada's front door. She pounded on the door and Bulgaria opened it. He looked mildly shocked that she and Spain were there. His best friend, even though Lovina was sure they were secretly dating, came up behind him. Romania cocked his head in confusion before noticing the Italian and the Spainard.

"Yogurt Bastard, Vampire Bastard, where is mia sorella?" she demanded.

"She's vith that Hungarian demon." Romania replied.

"So that means the Piano Bastard is here too, then?" she asked. "Which means the Casino Bastard is here too."

"Da to Austria, nu to Slovenia." Vlad replied. "Vhy must you insist on referring to all of us men as some kind of bastard?"

Before Lovina could reply, Feliciana saw her and threw her arms around her. The younger sister started sobbing into her sister's shoulder. Germany and Japan came into view and watched their over emotional ally cling to her sister. The southern Italian glared at the German and pushed her sister off. She pushed past Bulgaria and Romania and stormed up to him.

"Potato Bastard, what the Hell did you do to Venezania? Why the Hell is she crying?" she demanded. "I swear to God if you hurt mia sorella, you will'a regret it."

Germany put up his hands in surrender. He was used to his sister-in-law's anger. "I didn't do anything. Canada's und Prussia's daughter vas kidnapped und Feli has been inconsolable."

Lovina turned to Japan. She actually liked the Japanese man and would believe him. "Is this true, Anime Bastard?"

"Hai. It is true, Lovina-san." he replied nervously.

She backed off and turned back to Ludwig. "I still don't like you, Potato Bastard. I don't know how you brainwashed mia idiota sorella, but you're not going to brainwash me."

Spain interfered before Germany could reply. "Holá Alemania, Japon, Rumania, y Bulgaria. Lovi just wanted to see if su hermana was okay. Who else is here?"

"Hungary, Austria, France, Greece, Turkey, Canada, and Prussia." Bulgaria replied. "Slovenia, Moldova, England, and America were all here earlier but they left."

"So what's this about la hija de mi amigo y su esposa going missing?" the Spainard asked.

"It's a long story." Romania told him.

"That's okay. Lovi and I have time." Antonio assured him.

"Don't call me 'Lovi,' Tomato Bastard!" the Italian snapped. "Don't you ever fucking listen?"

* * *

><p><strong>Spain and Romano are involved now. The reason Romano called Bulgaria "Yogurt Bastard" is because it's canon that Bulgaria likes yogurt. And Slovenia is called "Casino Bastard" because Slovenia is know for its casinos. In other news, I released my new fanfiction. It is a Hunger GamesHetalia crossover. This is kind of a filler chapter. I'll have a better one next time.**

**Translations-**

**Spanish:**

**Mi tomate pequeña = My little tomato (Note: "Tomate" is a masculine noun, but since he's calling Fem!Romano his little tomato, I switched the gender. But it normally would say "Mi tomate pequeño" since "el tomate" is masculine)**

**¡Eres muy adorable! = You're very cute! (The subject, tú, is implied with the ending and is informal since Fem!Romano and Spain aren't strangers)**

**Su hermana = her sister (Since Romano was mentioned earlier in the sentence in English, I did not clarify the "su.")**

**la hija de mi amigo y su esposa = the daughter of my friend and his wife (to show possession in Spanish, you use "de" since there is no 's)**

**German:**

**Nichten = Nieces**

**Yeah, my school only offers Spanish so I know basic Spanish grammar. I'm planning on learning Italian though, since that's originally the foreign language I wanted to learn. I pretty much use Google Translate for the rest of the foreign languages, save Spanish. Anyway, I'll have this updated by next Saturday unless something comes up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but I had an essay to write. I won't be updating regularly the entire month of March because of state testing, FFA, choir, and other school work. I'm really sorry but I have to put this story on a month's Hiatus since I don't prewrite the chapters during school like I do for _Game of States. _If I do get a chapter written for this story, then I will post it. But this story is sort of on a temporary hiatus. Sorry.**

**~booklover**

**P.S. I will replace this note with a chapter once I write one.**


End file.
